


The Best Storm

by Jared_Monbebe514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Hyukjoo, JooHyuk, M/M, Minhyuk loves jooheon, Monsta x are amazing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternative universe, but Jooheon loves Minhyuk as well, but now its gonna be a chaptered history, if you read this thank you, it was first a one shot, others pairing to be added, please bare wiht me, rommate, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jared_Monbebe514/pseuds/Jared_Monbebe514
Summary: Jooheon and Minhyuk have been friends for a while, they consider each other as 'best friends'They are now roommates, trying to face the difficulties of their faculties on their ownBut when they decided to take a time to release their stress, there is a blackout due to a stormMaking them get closer than they ever thought they would beBut what happens when both of them are too blind to see what is in the other's heart?





	The Best Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello annyeong!  
> This is my first fic ever, and you might have already read that phrase many times before, but well, we beginners can't help but worry about the people who gonna read our first work ever cause we might lack in many things but we are always willing to improve x3 Also! My first language is not English so if you happen to find any mistakes please let me know >.<  
> My first ship in monsta x might be Joohyuk, but at this time I even ship them with their manager uff (sorry not sorry)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this first chapter of a crazy history that I wrote! ♥

It was late in the evening, the sun was hiding letting slowly arrive the night. The wind was blowing hard and it could be heard how it brushed against the trees, clouds were coming along with the strong wind, advising an upcoming storm.

Lee Minhyuk, a student of liberal arts at the Academy of Art University in San Franciso, was having a creativity block while thinking on what to do for his next assignment, it consisted on showing one of their passion, expressing feelings and emotions within it, that meant something to him. But he just couldn't get any ideas for it. While that, he started getting anxious due the deadline was set for early next week, but he tried to calm down his mind giving a sight through the window, then he saw how the weather was feeling anxious, just like him.

"It seems that you are the same as me," he said followed with a deep sigh. He thought about going to talk a little with his best friend and now roommate but, he remembered that the younger told him earlier not to bother him, because he was practicing for some piano class assignment and he needed to concentrate, so he decided it was better to play some games to get rid of the anxious and growing stress that was eating him alive. But he couldn’t stop thinking about 'what if he went to see his roommate at least for a little while?'. He always liked to hang out with him, he knew perfectly how to make him laugh or get him mad, he liked to tease him because he enjoyed the way he could easily change the mood of the younger. But it was more than that, he really liked the way the other always would stay by his side no matter how many bad jokes he might have done to him, and moreover he adored his eye smile, along with his deep dimples that showed every time he attempted to laugh. Well, it seemed that it was more than just a 'like', he may be deep in love with him, but he didn't want to think about that possibility, he wanted to force himself to believe it was just that he just enjoyed way too much being around him. He feared the idea of his best friend knowing that he might be in love with him, it could make things between them really awkward, and in the worst of scenarios, make them grow apart and even end their friendship. He didn’t really want to think about that ever happening. Then, he shook his head as if with it his thoughts will abandon his mind and then started playing games, trying to forget all his worries.

While in another room of the dormitory, there was Lee Jooheon, a music student in his third year at the same academy as Minhyuk, having some troubles to play perfectly a music sheet on a beautiful long keyboard (unfortunately he couldn’t manage to have a grand piano in their apartment) that was in the living room, feeling anxious due he was making several mistakes while playing it, he was feeling stressed because next week he would be having a presentation of that specific song 'The Swan by Saint-Seans' the challenge about this assignment was, that they must interpret the song in a very unique way, showing feelings along with the music, but the melody he was displaying wasn't the most sentimental one, it was more like if a robot was playing with force the keyboard. He was starting to get stressed so he decided to lie down for a while in the couch situated in the living room of the dormitory, trying to calm down and relax when he suddenly heard a big thunder, knocking him out of his thoughts. The fact that a storm was arriving made the situation worse for him because he doesn’t really enjoy that lightning and thunders playing along with the rain, it made him anxious and scared. To stop himself from feeling bad he turned on the TV, looking for something that would make him laugh, that way he probably would feel at least a little better.

A blinding shine from a lightning came through the window, followed by a really loud thunder and rain falling faster and harder to the ground, scaring Jooheon and Minhyuk, and in the blink of an eye, the power went out, letting both shocked by the sudden darkness that surrounded them. Minhyuk carefully stood looking for his phone, to use it to light his way out of the room.

  
Jooheon sat down, "Minhyukie-hyung!" he called a little despair, as he couldn’t see anything

  
"I'm going “quickly answered the older, as he stepped in the living room lighting it as he came closer to Jooheon.

  
"Are you okay?" he asked to the latter, he knew very well that the younger didn’t enjoy those thunderous noises.

  
"Yeah… I'm fine" Jooheon whispered, Minhyuk sat down in the couch next to him

 

"Can you call the room service? I’m worried about why there is a blackout" he said with a tired look on his face “I still need to practice”

  
"Okay let me try" the older answered as he tried to make a call, but he quickly noticed there wasn't signal "It seems that it was due the storm, there isn't signal either," said Minhyuk as he sat down in the couch next to Jooheon

 

“Did you improve?" said as he lights the face of the younger

"No, I got stuck and stressed out, and you? did you got something?" asked the blonde as he teased Minhyuk

  
"Nah, block art" he looked for something through his phone "Want to play something?" asked cheerfully Minhyuk trying to convince the younger

  
"sure, I don’t have anything else to do know. What are we gonna play?" asked a little more cheerfully the younger boy  
It is "Truth or Dare, I downloaded it on my phone a few days ago"

 

"Why did you get that kind of game?" asked a little curious Jooheon

  
"One of my classmates told me to, he said it was strange and funny, that I should try it out so I got it, I haven’t played it yet " he opened the game on his phone and leaned closer to Jooheon "soo, want to play?"

  
"Ahhhm okay" Jooheon replied followed by a sigh

  
"It’s gonna be fun I promise, “ he said "before playing, we must swear to do what the game says, no matter what it is"

  
"Okay okay, " Jooheon said as he made a promise along with Minhyuk, using their pinky

  
"Yeaah! let’s play, you start!" happily stated Minhyuk

**TRUE OR DARE** appeared on the screen of the phone, then the younger pressed ' **TRUE** '

  
_Have you ever blacked out from drinking too much?_

  
“Oh yeah I have" he chuckled “that one time when we went to the party Wonho invited us”

“Really?” Minhyuk said surprised “But I don’t remember though"

  
“That’s because you blacked out too” the younger replied trying to hold his laugh “from what Wonho told me, I started undressing so he had to take care of me otherwise I would have got naked to my house, while you were flirting around with the DJ and his other friends, you also puked oh Wonho’s shirt”

  
“Now it makes sense why he was mad at me back then” the younger answered with a smirk on his face and then both started laughing “it’s my turn then” he then pressed **DARE**

  
_Eat a dry pack of noodles_

 

“Pffft” Jooheon almost choked of laughing “are you gonna do it?”

  
“who do you think you are talking with I’m the Lee Minhyuk, of course I’m gonna do it” he said while leading to the kitchen lighting up with his cell phone, opened a cabinet and searched for the pack of noodles, then opened it and first, crashed them a little with his hand to then start eating them

“Umm, is not as bad as I thought" he said to the other with a happy tone

  
“Oh really? So how is it?”

  
“Its worst than I thought” he started choking with the noodles. Breathed deep and looked for water in the fridge, drinking it to pass all the noodles. While that Jooheon was trying to supreme his laugh

  
“Done”  
“Wow, that was fast I admire you” the younger laughed and clapped for him “come here it’s my turn”

  
The elder came back to the couch and took a seat, Jooheon then pressed **DARE**

 

_Eat a raw egg_

  
“Fuck” was the word he let out of his mouth, then with a deep sigh he stood up and took the phone to make his way to the kitchen, then opened the fridge and took out an egg, broke it in a glass that was in the island near to the fridge, waited few seconds and drank it the fastest that he could

“Done” then walked back into the couch

 

“Was it tasty?” asked the elder with a smirk on his face

  
“Actually I don’t know, I hold my breath” laughed Jooheon, causing the other to laugh as well

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Half an hour passed and they still were playing that absurd game.

  
"When do you think electricity would be back?" asked the younger

  
"Maybe a while after it stops raining" Minhyuk brushed his hair "maybe more who knows"

  
"ahg.." Jooheon let out a big sigh "anyways it’s your turn"  
Minhyuk pressed this time **TRUE** :

_Is it true that you have fallen in love with someone of the same sex?_

  
Minhyuk read it out loud and when he finished he opened his eyes in surprise, he turned pale "can I skip this question?" he asked almost whispering and hesitating

  
"Everything the game says, you promised it” Jooheon looked at Minhyuk to the eyes

  
"What about an exception?" he looked at the blonde with pleading eyes

  
"Promise is a promise"

  
"But-"

  
"But nothing"

  
Minhyuk sighed nervously, breathed in and out a few times, thinking about if he should say it or just lie but then, he just realized he had almost never lied to Jooheon. Yeah maybe he hadn’t told him everything about himself but whenever the younger asked he would honestly answer him, so he closed his eyes, breathed deeply and released, calming his self down and then he stated

"yes its true, actually I think I am in love with a boy right now" he said looking away trying to evade Jooheon's gaze "It's your turn"

**TRUE**

  _when and with whom did you have your first kiss?'_

"ummm... I think I was 14, and it was with Changkyun, we have never kissed someone back then so we did it out of curiosity " Jooheon said looking to the dark part of the room away of Minhyuk's gaze

Minhyuk seemed shocked and a little bit confused, he was even getting out of his mind. the game was turning into topics he really didn't want to talk about

"hey, it's your turn" Jooheon's word kicked out Mihyuk from his own thoughts "ahh, yeah right" he pressed the bottom

**BET**

 

_give a deep and passionate kiss to the person in front of you for 5 minutes_

 

  
"this must be a joke" Minhyuk muffed " can we stop playing this game? or at least skip this one?" he asked to the younger a little despaired

"why? you don't want to kiss me?" Jooheon said trying to tease Minhyuk

"No, I mean yes, I mean I don’t mind but"

  
Minhyuk couldn’t keep talking cause he felt that the younger was approaching him. They were face to face, their noses almost brushing each others. they breath getting heavy and mixed

  
"so..?"Jooheon whispered giving a deep gaze to Minhyuk. He was getting all turned on, he felt his blood boil and his face blush

  
"so.." he said attempting to answer "I think... I think I want to kiss you.." he said in a sexy but soft whisper as he slowly closed the distance between his lips and Jooheon's. he let fall his phone on the couch and put his hands around the blonde’s neck. Jooheon pulled him softly closer by his waist, they started giving a slow but sweet kiss, it was getting more passionate with each second. Not long after they separated as they were getting out of breath

  
"the 5 minutes might have got over" Minhyuk said trying to free himself from Jooheon's embrace

  
"umm, I don’t think so" Jooheon said and pulled Minhyuk even closer to him, they were almost glued up to each other, the older got all blushed even to his ears, Jooheon was getting blushed as well

  
"but I think it is eno-" attempted to reply Minhyuk, but his words got cut by Jooheon's lips crashing against his. This time the kiss was different, it was more passionate and desperate as if both of them were wishing it for a long long time. Minhyuk wanted to give up on and kiss him back but he was scared that if he does so, there wouldn’t be way back, because his feelings were almost overflowing, and he knew his feelings for him were way deeper than he thought. He was already in love with him, he couldn’t deny it any longer.

  
"Jooheonah sto-" he attempted to say, but this didn’t help it to get over, it allowed Jooheon to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue inside Minhyuk's mouth.

The older panicked a bit at the sudden feel of his tongue, he tried to push him away but he gave up to him, he gave up to the deep kiss, he felt his body really weak as he was getting overwhelmed by all his emotions and Jooheon's touch on his body, and the sweet scent emanated from his best friend made him even weaker.

In no time, unsure of if it was gravity or that he just gave up to Jooheon’s embrace, he let his back slowly touch the coach, allowing the younger get in the top of him. Jooheon tried not to put all his weight above Minhyuk afraid he might hurt him but tried to close the distance between them the more that he could. he slid a hand inside Minhyuk's shirt as he moved one of his legs between the other's, rubbing himself against the elder. making him groan between kisses. They both became a moaning mess as they were getting all heated up.  
It has been some minutes since the electricity was back, but the light in the living room was off, so they really didn’t notice it. But while they were at it both got startled by the sound of the door opening. They separated and sat down in a rush faking as if they were doing nothing

  
"hyung..!" they heard someone with a deep voice call from the entrance

  
"I’m here!" Jooheon shouted and then fixed his voice. they saw coming to the living room a short guy of a sharp nose, with black medium length hair. It was Changkyung, one of the old friends of Jooheon, the one Minhyuk recalled had its first kiss with his loved one. He knew him from a long time too, but he couldn’t help to feel a little jealousy about the fact he got to know not to long ago.

  
"woah, what happened to you two, were you fighting?" asked the maknae once he saw them in the couch, both out of breath, with their clothes all revolved and their messy hair, and we can’t forget about their blushed faces.

  
"No, why do you ask?" Jooheon replied with a strange tone.

  
"Um noo, for nothing.." Changkyun answered

  
"I'm gonna go to my room to finish my work, nice to see ya kyun! " Minhyuk shouted and rushed to his room, disappearing from the sight of the young guys.

  
"I interrupted something, didn’t I?" Changkyun asked hesitating

  
"Yeah, you surely did" Jooheon said followed by a deep sigh

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, if you got to the end of this messy history please let me know what you think! and thank you! Hope you have a nice day


End file.
